vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beerus
Summary Beerus is Universe 7's God of Destruction. It is his duty to destroy planets, races, and individuals that are deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. However, Beerus has become bored with his role, being more interested in finding tasty delicacies to try and worthy fighters to battle instead, both of which he found on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Breath Attack, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Regeneration (Low, Quickly healed a cut he received from Goku), Enhanced Senses supplemented by Ki Sensing, Sealing, Can redirect most conventional attacks with Ki, Duplication, Danmaku (Via God of Destruction's Wrath), Longevity, Limited Clairvoyance (Can sometimes have precognitive dreams of the past and future, as seen when he foresaw the rise of a Super Saiyan God), Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Likely Telekinesis (Other gods have demonstrated this ability, Beerus paralyzed a young and later an adult Vegeta), Shockwaves Generation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Via God of Destruction Roar), Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation via Energy of Destruction Aura, Can sense killing intent, Able to completely erase beings or objects from existence, Can harm intangible beings and destroy souls, Instinctive Reaction (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Able to travel in space, which is cold and filled with radiations), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Possibly Resistance to Toon Force (Goku stated that Arale's abilities would not work on him, although it is uncertain if this was due to Beerus' superior raw power or an innate resistance) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Upon his introduction, it was stated multiple times that he could easily destroy the universe. A fight between Beerus and Champa can result in the destruction of two universes. Should be comparable or superior to Toppo, who was capable of warping the infinite World of Void, and is himself comparable a limit-broken Vegeta, who was capable of fighting competently with a held-back Jiren, stated several times to be the strongest foe in Dragon Ball history and surpassing the likes of even an incomplete Infinite Zamasu. Revealed by Whis to possess an incomplete Ultra Instinct, and is likely superior to at least some of the other Gods of Destruction), can negate conventional durability by destroying one's soul and erasing them from existence Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to a planet at 3/4th the speed of Whis) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts. (Would have destroyed both his and his brother's universes in a battle with the latter) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines (which, to be frank, was somewhat justified at the time by the fact that Beerus was still far above the conqueror in terms of power) Weaknesses: Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. He's also obsessed with Earth's cuisine. He enjoys a good fight and will often drag it out for entertainment value. If the Kaioshin of the respective universe is killed, so is the God of Destruction Feats * Destroying half a planet with a poke (using a single finger) *The clash with Goku caused Shock waves which shook the entire universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Beerus' Judgement: Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction: Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. * Pressure Point Attack: Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * Continuous Energy Bullets: Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. * Beerus' Counterattack: Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. * Kiai: An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Headshot: A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Cataclysmic Orb: Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. * Sealing Spell: Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. * Sun-like Aura Ball: A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. * Attack Alteration and Redirection: A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Destruction: Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Others Notable Victories: Hekapoo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hekapoo's Profile (Speed was equalized) Anubis (Mythology) Anubis's Profile (Speed was equalized) Chica's Magic Rainbow (FNAF World) Chica's Profile (Low 2-C versions used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Getter Emperor (Getter Robo) Getter Emperor's Profile (Speed was equalized) Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal's Profile (Speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's Profile (Speed was equalized) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou Project) Flandre's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Funny's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Funny started with Love Train) RagnaLordmon (Digimon) RagnaLordmon's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Energy Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Air Users